


newborn reflections

by Nikypls



Series: Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Baby Fluff, F/F, a teensy bit of backstory for Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikypls/pseuds/Nikypls
Summary: Nicole Haught reflects on her first job as she helps her newborn daughter fall asleep





	newborn reflections

Nicole Haught was just falling asleep when she heard an all too familiar sob ring out from down the hall. Rolling over and noticing her wife deep in sleep, she got up and walked down the hall to the noise. As she opened the door, she saw her beautiful two week old daughter crying in her crib. Her heart smiled every time she saw her, even at 4 in the morning.

“Hey, pretty girl. Everything is okay, mommy is here,” Nicole whispered as she picked up the infant. Her daughter laid her head against her mom’s chest as Nicole wrapped her favorite Chicago Bulls blanket around them and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and began to fix a bottle from the milk her wife had pumped earlier that day. Once the bottle was done and tested, she headed into the living room, sat on the couch, and turned the TV to the live stream of kittens that always seemed to calm her daughter down. 

Her daughter drank her bottle in record time, and Nicole silently thanked her lucky stars. Setting down the bottle, she laid down on the couch with her baby still fussing. She rubbed her daughter’s back as her mind drifted back to the place that was never too far from her thoughts.

\---

Purgatory wasn’t the number one place she wanted to live in her life. In fact, she had never even heard of the town until Nedley began recruiting her. Growing up in Chicago for half of her life, her world was rocked when her parents announced their move to Calgary when Nicole was 15. The Windy City was all she had known, and moving to Canada for her mother’s career was a giant shock to her system. She had no idea that it would be one of the best things that would ever happen to her. She didn’t expect to graduate high school and college ranked highly in her classes. She didn’t expect to graduate at the top of her class at the academy and be recruited to a small, po-dunk town to become a sheriff’s deputy.

Most of all, she didn’t expect to fall in love with the sister of the town’s demon-slaying town pariah. 

\---

Growing up gay in a conservative Catholic family wasn’t easy for her, and she often dreamt of meeting the girl of her dreams and having the white picket fence lifestyle her parents had. Even though everybody around her was telling her that that wasn’t even a remote possibility with the “homosexual lifestyle,” she kept thinking about how nice it would be to prove them wrong. Once her parents kicked her out after walking in on her and a basketball teammate kissing, she was determined to make a happy life for herself. 

When Nicole moved to Calgary, she began having dreams of a woman with long light brown hair and she immediately knew that the woman in her dreams was her soulmate. She had a habit of appearing when major milestones happened in Nicole’s life. When Nicole graduated from high school, she dreamed of the woman walking across the street and waving at her. When she started college, the woman was even closer (this time, across an old Western bar). When she finished college, the woman was on the porch of a house, while Nicole was ten feet away from the stairs. After the academy and the Purgatory offer was accepted, the women was close enough to reach out and touch. The night before she moved to Purgatory, the woman walked up to her and placed her hand on Nicole’s cheek. Nicole couldn’t make out the features of the woman who had kept her on her toes for the past eight years. 

When Nicole first locked eyes with one Waverly Earp, she thought she was still asleep. Her heart began to race and she nearly walked straight into her patrol car. She closed her eyes and opened them again, and the woman was real. She was real, and she was even more breathtaking in person. Nicole had no idea who this woman was, or what her name was. She only knew one thing: she needed to talk to her and fast. Turns out, Waverly Earp was everything Nicole Haught had dreamt about for as long as she could remember.

When Nicole finally found out her name, and infamous family heritage, she strut into Shorty’s and turned Waverly’s world upside down. Waverly had no idea that Nicole had dreamed of her for years, but she was drawn to the confident sheriff’s deputy. She hadn’t felt so drawn to someone in her entire life; with every interaction, she fell deeper and deeper for Nicole. As Waverly walked into the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department and grabbed Nicole, she knew there was one person she wanted to be with. It was Nicole, through thunderstorms and sunny days, it was Nicole. For Nicole, there was never someone else and as long as Waverly would have her, there never would be.

\---

As her wife walked down the stairs and rounded the corner into their living room, she noticed Nicole fast asleep on the couch with her hands holding their newborn daughter to her chest. Her heart swells as she takes her phone out of her robe’s pocket and snapped a picture of her girls so serene.

“Baby?” Her wife said as she shook Nicole awake. Nicole looked at her amused wife, and then at the clock, which read 9 a.m. and saw that her daughter was fast asleep on her chest. 

“Sorry, love, she was crying and I didn’t want to wake you so I fixed her a bottle and laid down on the couch and must’ve fallen asleep. If I knew I was going to fall asleep, I would’ve set your tea to make!” Nicole said to her wife and she gave her their baby as she sat on the edge of the couch.

“Nicole, you spoil me too much. I should be taking care of you and the baby. You have been waiting on me hand and foot ever since we found out!” Her wife said as Nicole sat up and wrapped her arms around her. 

“That’s because I love you and I’ve loved Winnie since before she was a twinkle in our eyes,” Nicole said kissing her shoulders and rubbing her back.

Mornings like this used to be a rarity, but now they are normal. No more demons, no more tentacle goo, just Nicole, her wife, and their daughter. Some might consider this routine to be boring, but Nicole has never gotten sick of the sound of her daughter’s cry and the sight of Waverly Earp’s smile.


End file.
